This invention relates to a method or process for the preparation of a coffee product. More particularly, it relates to a process for steam-stripping desirable volatiles from roast and ground coffee and preparing a coffee concentrate containing those volatiles.
Many methods have been described for the production of coffee aromatic products. Illustrative of such methods are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Strobel, 3,717,472, Feb. 1973; Cascione, 3,532,507, Oct. 1970; Mook et al., 3,035,922, May 1962; Mahlmann, 3,244,532, April 1966; Pitchon et al., 3,653,910, April 4, 1972; White et al., 3,615,665, Oct. 26, 1971.
The flavors and aromas of freshly brewed vacuum roast and ground coffee have tended to be the standard against which soluble or "instant" coffee products have been judged and efforts have, thus, been principally directed toward duplicating in soluble products those qualities of flavors and aromas of freshly brewed vacuum roast and ground coffee. Prior attempts for the most part have involved the add-back to coffee extracts of coffee volatiles separated from coffee by a variety of techniques. The separation and recovery of high quality coffee volatiles has not, however, been entirely successful. Processing inefficiencies and complexities causes undesirable flavor degradation of the coffee volatiles or devolatilized coffee, e.g., harshness or bitterness, have been especially evident.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a concentrate of coffee volatiles for use in a soluble coffee product to provide enhanced flavor and aroma qualities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high quality coffee volatiles concentrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process for steam stripping coffee aromatics from roast and ground coffee.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter.